If you leave me (then I'll be afraid)
by William Hecter
Summary: Entre une overdose, des sentiments refoulés, un rencard avec sa supérieur (raté) et une série de sms, la vie au 211b Baker street est loin d'être des plus calmes. [OS]


**Auteure :** William Hecter

 **Titre :** If you leave me (thenI'll be afraid)

 **Nombre de mots :** 8,697

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de Sir Arthur C.D et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat pour la version modernisée.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Alors, ça fait longtemps que ce texte traîne, Cela doit faire un mois, un mois et demie que je travail dessus. Il a donc était rédigé dans les couloirs de mon lycée, dans le bus et dans la rue quand j'attendais mes amis. Malgré ça, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le rédigerAu début je pensai qu'il serait très court ( dans les 1 000 mots) mais il se trouve qu'il est beaucoup plus long et j'en suis assez fière ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi. Pour finir j'aimerais remercier Mundanchee et Mudomo qui c'est très gentiment proposée pour corriger ce texte , encore merci !

 _Being me can only mean feeling scared to breathe._

 _If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything that makes me anxious, keeps me patience, calms me down._

 _Let me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up let me breathe. ("Afraid" the neighbourhood)_

* * *

 _Le plafond bouge_.L'affirmation résonna dans sa tête et il fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître sur son front et au coin de ses yeux des petites plissures contrastant ainsi avec la vivacité de la jeunesse qui l'animait. Il baissa ensuite le regard. Le sol bougea. Prit d'un haut-le-cœur, il tenta de s'accrocher au rebord de la table à sa droite mais il la rata et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ses mains, dont il n'avait pas mis au préalable devant lui dans sa chute -ses réflexes avaient un temps de retard – tremblaient tout autant que son corps et sa tête cogna contre le carrelage froid.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et ferma les yeux pour ce qui lui sembla n'être qu'une poignée de secondes.

OoOoO

John avait fini le travail plus tard que d'habitude, un de ses patients n'avait pas voulu partir de son bureau avant d'être sûr que sa migraine n'était pas un symptôme avant-coureur d'une tumeur au cerveau. Finalement, il s'avérait que cela était dû au stress qu'il éprouvait, étant en pleine procédure de divorce.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte du 221b. Une grimace se figea sur son visage alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser une pièce tombée de sa poche sur le perron ; il avait des élancements dans le dos depuis quelques jours déjà et les douleurs étaient de plus en plus fortes. Il détestait vieillir, avoir l'impression que son corps ne suivait plus ses envies et ses mouvements, être fatigué dès la fin de l'après-midi et le pire était quand les gens lui laissaient leur place dans les transports en commun. Il n'avait que quarante-sept ans ! Il en faisait certes sûrement plus à cause de toutes les épreuves et de toutes les blessures qui avaient marqués sa vie et par conséquent son visage et son corps, mais il voulait encore être jeune, se sentir séduisant et ne plus avoir à se soucier de ses responsabilités. Si John aurait voulu être complètement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait accepté le fait qu'il était de moins en moins apte à suivre Sherlock dans ses enquêtes, mais au contraire, il était de plus en plus une charge et un désagrément. Mais bien sûr, il préférait faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dictait de se reposer et continuer de prétendre être en pleine forme et toujours prêt à toutes éventualités.

Son obstination commençait à muter en stupidité au fur et à mesure qu'il abîmait son corps plus qu'il ne le devrait en faisant des choses comme sauter d'un pont pour arriver dans l'eau glacée (même si c'était pour sauver une petite fille) , courir pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter ou même se lancer dans une bagarre au corps-à-corps avec un baron de la drogue de vingt ans son aîné.

Il monta les marches qui menaient à son appartement, sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il se tortilla pour enlever son manteau et le posa sur le derrière de la porte où des crochets étaient fixées. John posa enfin son sac au sol et un soupir de contentement sortit de sa bouche, il pouvait enfin se reposer et peut-être dormir quelques heures avant le repas si Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans l'appartement, le génie devait sûrement être perdu quelque part dans son palais mental, un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, peut-être aurait-il droit à quelques minutes, voire quelques heures de calme. Le médecin déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'au milieu du torse, laissant apparaître le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait au-dessous, il avait pris l'habitude de se défaire de ses vêtements en rentrant chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine ayant pour idée de se préparer une tasse de thé, il vit les longues jambes de son colocataire allongées au sol et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Ce fut tout son corps qu'il découvrit étalé de tout son long. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une bosse semblait déjà se former sur son front. John agit par automatisme. Il courut auprès de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, la tapota puis le gifla.

« Sherlock ? Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse à part une légère plainte, John tourna la tête de Sherlock sur le côté et ouvrit sa bouche pour vérifier que ses voies aériennes n'étaient pas obstruées par sa langue, il s'avéra que non mais que sa respiration était faible, tout comme son pouls que John peinait à sentir. Le médecin le mit en position latéral de sécurité et se saisit avec des gestes fébriles de son téléphone qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol.

Après avoir téléphoné aux secours, qui devaient arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, John posa son regard à nouveau sur le corps inconscient à ses côtés. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et une peur incontrôlable le pétrifier, il avait agi par automatisme, en tant que médecin dès qu'il avait vu le corps étendu, il avait aidé, fait ce qu'il devait, mais ce n'était pas un inconnu à ses cotés, c'était Sherlock , c'était son ami.

La chemise de Sherlock était remontée sur son avant-bras laissant ainsi les marques de piqûres être dévoilées au regard horrifié de John.

Sherlock avait replongé et John n'avait rien vu. Le médecin étouffa un sanglot et passa une main sur la joue de son ami, il la caressa doucement, du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur de le casser puis il les descendit plus bas, sur son cou puis son torse et enfin ses bras. Il remonta les manches jusqu'à ses poignets, cachant ainsi les horribles marques à son regard et finit par baisser les yeux.

D'une voix faible et tremblante, il murmura « Désolé », et entendit la sirène des pompiers qui arrivait au loin.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, une douleur effroyable se saisit de son crâne, il grimaça et referma ses paupières, la lumière blanche dans laquelle la pièce baignait attaquait sa rétine.

Ses pensées se mirent alors à s'emparer de sa tête et à se mélanger, à s'entrechoquer et à rugir dans son esprit, il pensait à trop de choses, mais il ne retenait aucune de ses pensées éphémères. Il essaya de se concentrer, mettant toutes ses forces et sa conviction pour faire arrêter son cerveau, mais rien ne marchait. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser, formules chimiques, types de terres se trouvant à Londres, les différences entre l'eau du Pacifique et de l'Antarctique, les anciens rites mayas, tellement d'informations qui dansaient devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas les stopper. Il était impuissant et Sherlock détestait ce sentiment, lui qui voulait toujours tout contrôler, tout savoir, il n'était même pas capable de contrôler son propre cerveau.

Bon dieu, que son génie pouvait être une malédiction.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un rentra. Malgré sa souffrance et sa tourmente, il devina immédiatement l'identité de son visiteur. Cette démarche qui se voulait assurée, mais qui restait tout de même maladroite. C'était John. Et rien qu'en pensant à John, Sherlock en revint à son état misérable, et un sentiment de honte le submergea. John allait le voir dans cet état, peut-être était-ce même lui qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital ? Parce que Sherlock ne se fourvoyait pas, il savait où il était, l'odeur aseptisée, la lumière blanche, le "bip" incessant qu'il pouvait entendre...

Il n'était plus à Baker Street, mais dans un hôpital, et cela voulait dire qu'il avait fait une overdose. Fatalement, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, puisqu'il se trouvait là. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs options, Mrs Hudson était en vacances chez sa sœur pour encore deux semaines et à part elle, personne n'aurait pu le retrouver. Personne sauf John, son colocataire, son meilleur ami. John l'avait trouvé et appelé les secours.

Sa honte augmenta, John l'avait vu dans cet état, maintenant, il savait qu'il se droguait de nouveau, que son addiction était sortie de l'ombre, qu'il avait été trop faible pour résister à l'attrait de la seringue.

Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur de découvrir le regard sûrement accusateur que son ami portait sur lui.

« Sherlock » , murmura le nouveau venu.

John s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui et passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux grisonnants en soupirant.

Si Sherlock avait eu le courage de le regarder, il aurait vu que John avait les yeux rouges, des vêtements froissés et les cheveux en bataille, il ne ressemblait même plus à lui-même.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurai aidé. J'aurai été là pour toi, Sherlock. Je pensais que tu le savais. » Le détective sentit les doigts de son ami sur sa paume, ils retracèrent les lignes de sa main. « Je t'aurai aidé, Sherlock » Puis ils remontèrent le long de son avant-bras avant de s'enlever.

John renifla et se leva après avoir tenté de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses habits. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, s'était assit dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital durant des heures, ayant trop peur de pénétrer dans la chambre de son ami, même quand on lui avait assuré que son état s'était stabilisé et qu'il allait bien.

Il commença à marcher dans la pièce, à s'asseoir puis à se relever et à continuer de bouger et Sherlock assistait à ce spectacle sans le voir. Il entendait chaque mouvement de John, chaque hésitation qui ponctuait ses pas et cette hésitation, cette nervosité que John semblait ressentir en étant près de lui, lui faisait encore plus mal que le sentiment de manque, encore plus mal que son incapacité à faire s'arrêter ses pensées. Sherlock avait réussi à décevoir la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui, il décevait tout le monde de toute façon, il échouait à chaque fois.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent un mot, John pensant que Sherlock est endormi , et le détective ayant trop peur de faire face à son ami.

Les heures finirent par passer, John s'était finalement endormi sur une chaise et Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder. Il s'était alors rendu compte de l'état dans lequel son ami se trouvait, il semblait épuisé et aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, il semblait aussi inquiet. Sherlock l'avait déduit de la main de John qui s'était posé sur la sienne dans un geste pour se rassurer, sentir qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien.

Le détective regarda le plafond, ses pensées avaient ralentis, s'étaient calmées. John semblait avoir le même effet que l'héroïne sur lui. Son simple toucher semblait l'apaiser. Bizarrement, et d'une manière qui le surprenait, Sherlock ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'expliquer sa propre réaction. Il lui semblait naturel de se calmer et de se sentir réconforté par le simple contact physique avec son ami. C'était comme si cela avait toujours était normal. Pour rien au monde il aurait déplacé la main de John de la sienne et inconsciemment il l'avait même serré, comme par peur qu'il s'en aille et le laisse seul.

OoOoO

Il faisait froid pourtant la fenêtre était fermée, les radiateurs marchaient et il était recouvert de plusieurs couvertures, mais, rien n'y faisait, il avait si froid.

Il remonta sa couette jusqu'à son nez, laissant seulement le haut de sa tête découverte, ses boucles brunes étaient encore mouillées et reposaient sur son front.

John l'avait forcé à prendre une douche une fois sortit de l'hôpital et rentré à l'appartement. Sherlock avec râlé comme d'habitude, mais sa bouderie n'avait pas duré longtemps et très vite, il avait abdiqué aux ordres de son ami et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Une heure après, il se retrouvait donc frigorifié, les muscles douloureux et subissant des crises de spasmes occasionnelles. La phase de manque commençait, Sherlock le savait, il l'avait déjà connu auparavant mais il se taisait , ne voulant pas inquiéter John qui était dans le salon, feignant de regarder une émission de télé alors qu'il était complètement alerte, se levant dès qu'un bruit suspect sortait de la chambre de Sherlock.

Alors celui-ci mordait sa main, empêchant les sons de sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait sa dose, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses envies, il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé, il pouvait le refaire maintenant, pour John.

John, tout semblait tourner autour de lui en ce moment.

La semaine passa lentement, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé de l'appartement tout comme le médecin qui l'aidait chaque jour, courant à son chevet dès qu'il en avait besoin, l'assistant dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas prévenu la clinique qu'il serait absent, mais John s'en fichait, son ami était plus important. Et ce fut quand il vit Sherlock en train de transpirer et de vomir ses tripes pour la première fois qu'il fut certain de son choix, Sherlock avait besoin de lui bien plus que ses patients qui, pour la plupart, venaient pour des maux de tête ou un rhume, quelque chose de bénin en soit. Le détective souffrait, ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et John ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu comme ça, il l'aidait comme il pouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et cela le tuait. Il voulait lui être utile, pouvoir apaiser ses souffrances.

John avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi Sherlock avait succombé à nouveau à l'héroïne, il lui avait posé des questions, il se voulait compréhensif, il avait attendu pendant de longues minutes des réponses à ses questions, mais le détective ne semblait pas vouloir les partager avec lui, même si cela l'avait blessé, il avait acquiescé et cessé de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Cela ne servait à rien, le détective lui en parlerait peut-être un jour, quand il serait prêt.

Au bout du huitième jour, les symptômes commencèrent à se calmer, Sherlock vomissait moins, il acceptait de manger quelques bouts de nourriture et il réussissait à trouver le sommeil.

Il arrivait même à John de s'absenter quelques temps pour faire les courses ou pour prendre l'air, mais jamais il ne partait plus de deux heures, dès qu'il sortait dehors , il avait le besoin de regarder sa montre toutes les minutes et de vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun message sur son portable, même si au fond, il savait que Sherlock ne le préviendrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Le détective semblait vouloir le protéger, lui faire part de sa souffrance le moins possible. John avait vu les traces de morsures sur la main de son ami et il n'était pas bête, il en avait compris la raison, Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. John se sentait impuissant face à la réaction de son ami, il semblait préférer avoir mal - et se faire mal- plutôt que d'accepter l'aide de John.

Son téléphone vibra coupant ainsi court à ses pensées, John soupira en voyant le nom de Mycroft s'afficher sur son écran :

Comment se porte mon frère ? - MH

Il ne répondit pas - L'aîné des Holmes pouvait bien attendre - et posa l'objet sur la table devant lui avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre de Sherlock. Celle-ci était fermée, comme d'habitude et John n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir, cela ne servait à rien de toquer, le génie ne prenait jamais la peine de répondre. Mais ce fut quand son regard se posa sur le corps complètement nu de son ami qu'il se dit que peut-être, il aurait mieux fait de le prévenir de sa présence.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria-t-il presque en se cachant les yeux et en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles tout en se retournant. Sherlock leva un sourcil et se pencha sur le lit pour récupérer un boxer et l'enfiler sur ses longues jambes.

« Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu le corps nu d'un homme, je te rappelle que tu étais à l'armée.

\- Tais-toi et dépêche-toi de te mettre quelque chose dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil, d'ailleurs ?

\- Mon tee-shirt me collait à la peau, j'avais besoin d'une douche et de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu l'eau. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et alla chercher un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon de pyjama dans son armoire, il s'habilla tandis que John n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

« Tu peux te retourner. » Dit-il après avoir tout enfilé, l'autre s'exécuta et croisa ses bras sur son torse, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux John, je suis déjà passé par là. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Le médecin se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie, surprenant le plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ! Mais bien sûr Sherlock !

\- Et bien oui, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter.

John le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Après avoir passé une semaine à l'assister et à l'aider, il ravala sa colère comme il put et s'approcha de Sherlock.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et assis-toi sur le lit, je vais t'ausculter. »

Le plus jeune grogna quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit. Il se tint le dos bien droit en attendant que son ami s'approche. John le regarda et avala sa salive, il se plaça devant Sherlock et posa ses mains sur son épaule : « Dis moi quand je te fais mal ». Il la malaxa puis saisit le bras pour le faire bouger, il vérifia les articulations et appuya sur chaque muscle. À certains moments, Sherlock grimaçait légèrement, mais son état semblait s'être considérablement amélioré.

John continua son exploration, la peau qu'il touchait était chaude mais pas brûlante, la fièvre était redescendue, et il se surprit à la trouver douce et à apprécier le toucher. Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble et passa ses mains dans le dos de son ami, il toucha ses épaules puis redescendit sur ses omoplates et appuya ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'arrêter à sa chute de reins. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, mais Sherlock gémit rompant le silence, ce qui les surprit tous les deux et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle depuis le début.

Un silence beaucoup moins agréable s'installa alors que John retirait ses mains, tous les deux étaient gênés pour des raisons qu'ils ignoraient.

« Hm, et bien, tout a l'air bien.

\- Je te l'avais dit. »

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle. Ce fut Sherlock qui initia le premier mouvement, se plaçant devant John, il planta son regard dans le sien et se mordit la lèvre, il surplombait le médecin de toute sa hauteur.

« Merci » murmura-t-il si près que John pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée. Celui-ci hocha la tête, hypnotisé par les yeux bleus et avala sa salive, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer pendant quelques minutes, se demandant quoi faire. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène devait paraître ridicule, deux hommes se fixant sans oser se parler on même bouger, ils étaient immobiles. La couleur des yeux de Sherlock était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vue, pensa John. Les yeux du détective étaient indescriptibles, un mélange de vert, de bleu, de marron et d'or, ils étaient d'une nuance à laquelle aucun mot ne correspondait, et le médecin se surprit à se perdre dedans.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du détective sur sa joue et son corps était proche du sien, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient et pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il aurait aimé se rapprocher, être collé à lui. L'embrasser.

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à son ami de cette façon, c'était mal. Il s'écarta en toussant légèrement et tourna le dos, il pouvait toujours sentir le regard troublé et surpris de Sherlock sur lui alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, alors il se saisit de son manteau, de ses clés et passa la porte. L'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien, il avait besoin de marcher.

OoOoO

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sherlock était sorti de l'hôpital, il allait beaucoup mieux et avait même recommençait ses enquêtes, malgré la réticence de John. Tous les deux n'avaient pas reparlé de l'épisode dans la chambre, et même s'ils avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pas su quoi dire.

Le détective avait décidé d'ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et il semblait bien s'en sortir contrairement à John qui ne cessait de ressasser.

Quelque chose s'était passer entre eux, c'était certain, mais quoi ? Le médecin n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger. Il avait tellement eu envie de coller son corps au sien, de l'embrasser. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Était-il attiré par son meilleur ami ?

John soupira et versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, peut-être avait-il trop peur de la réponse à ses questions ? Que ferait-il s'il s'avérait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Sherlock ? Rien ne serait plus pareil, il en était certain. Alors valait-il mieux se cacher la face et prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? C'était la solution la plus sûre et la plus censée. Sherlock n'était pas comme les autres, ils ne comprenaient pas les sentiments et si John lui en parlait, il en souffrirait beaucoup plus que s'il ne faisait rien.

Il remua sa cuillère contre la paroi en céramique, oui, rien ne s'était passé, c'était seulement un moment d'égarement. Sherlock était son ami, rien de plus. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions.

« Je t'ai préparé du café » dit-il quand le détective pénétra dans la cuisine, paré de son peignoir bleu et de son pyjama, celui-ci hocha la tête, se versa une tasse dont il ne but qu'une gorgée avant de la reposer et de retourner dans le salon. John soupira une nouvelle fois, il devait sûrement être le seul à se poser des questions aussi ridicules. Sherlock devait être bien au-dessus de tout ça, il ne faisait pas dans le sentimentalisme, John était même certain qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour.

L'amour, pensa-t-il, un bien grand mot. Il n'était pas amoureux, bien sûr. Si ? Non ? Et voilà qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées encore une fois, il allait finir par être en retard au travail.

Il finit de boire son thé puis sortit de la cuisine, il passa par le salon et remarqua que Sherlock s'était allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton et les yeux fermés, il devait être plongé dans son palais mental. John sourit puis monta les escaliers et rejoint sa chambre pour s'habiller et se préparer pour la journée à venir.

La clinique avait accepté de le reprendre après avoir inventé un mensonge sur une grand-mère mourante dans un coin reclus de l'Angleterre où il n'avait eu aucun moyen de contacter son employeuse, car le réseau ne marchait pas. Celle-ci semblait justement bien l'aimé, car elle avait accepté de le reprendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de mettre sa dignité de côté. Depuis, elle lui faisait un clin d'œil dès qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Peut-être devrait-il un jour l'inviter à dîner ? C'était une belle femme, grande, mince et brune. Il la trouvait séduisante.

John considéra la question, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, cela lui ferait penser à autre chose et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une femme. Ce fut alors décidé, il lui demanderait de sortir avec lui le jour même.

Il sortit de l'appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard après s'être aspergé d'eau de Cologne et mit du gel dans les cheveux. Il voulait se sentir séduisant aux yeux de quelqu'un, même si ce n'était peut-être pas auprès de la bonne personne.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sherlock, lui s'était égaré dans son palais, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur une affaire, mais en vain, des images de John lui venaient à l'esprit, pas des images innocentes, non. C'était ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses fesses, son visage couvert de sueur après une longue course poursuite, tant d'images qui venaient avec des pensées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Même si Sherlock était hermétique à l'idée même de l'éthique et des conventions sociales, il comprenait quand même que c'était inapproprié de voir cela et d'apprécier. De plus elles le tourmentaient sans arrêt, l'empêchant de se concentrer et le frustrant au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait, il avait réussi à les faire taire pendants des mois, mais depuis son overdose, il n'y parvenait plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'attention que le médecin lui avait porté pendant sa désintox ? Car avant cela, Sherlock pensait que John l'aurait abandonné dès qu'il aurait appris pour l'héroïne, mais il s'était trompé. L'homme était resté à ses côtés, l'avait soutenu même quand il l'avait rejeté, il ne méritait pas l'amitié que John lui donnait, alors son amour ?

Non. Son ami méritait bien mieux que lui, quelqu'un qui ne le mettrait pas un danger, quelqu'un de clean, quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un qui lui donnerait de beaux enfants, une belle vie de famille. Une personne stable et aimante. Le contraire de lui.

OoOoO

« Et donc tu parles russe, c'est ça ? » Demanda John, tentant de paraître intéressé, alors que seules les vibrations incessantes de son téléphone contre sa cuisse lui importaient vraiment. Le rendez-vous avec Alma, sa patronne, était un désastre, du moins de son point de vue. Elle, elle semblait s'amuser et passer un bon moment, lui racontant ses vacances en Grèce, sa passion pour l'art néolithique et les poèmes de Barnabe Barnes, un poète dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom avant cette soirée .

Elle était d'un ennui mortel, pensa-t-il, il songeait même à prétexter une envie pressante et à se cacher dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur leur apporte enfin le dessert. Bon dieu, une heure et demie qu'il était attablé avec elle et il n'avait pas pu en placer une, cette femme avait un flot de paroles qui ne s'arrêtait ne semblait-il jamais !

Il hochait la tête ou répondait un petit « oui » ou « non » quand elle lui posait une question, mais c'était tout. Alors, quand elle finit par se taire, il fût tellement surprit qu'il remonta la tête pour la regarder et être sûre qu'elle s'était bien tut.

« Tu devrais le mettre en silencieux, il fait beaucoup trop de bruit. » Ah. Il se disait aussi.

John soupira et hocha la tête. Il éteignit son téléphone et elle recommença à déblatérer sur un nouveau sujet.

La soirée passa à une lenteur affolante pour John, néanmoins après qu'ils soient sortis du restaurant, Alma lui proposa de passer chez elle. Il accepta, peut-être pourrait-il finalement profiter de sa nuit ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans son petit appartement, au centre de Londres, sur les coups de onze heures et avaient parlé pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes puis après quelques verres de vin, ils avaient finis au lit.

OoOoOoO

« Tu dors ? » Murmura John quelques temps après , le silence lui répondit et il soupira de soulagement. Il remonta le drap sur son torse nu et se pencha sur le côté pour fouiller dans son pantalon tombé au sol, il en ressortit son téléphone et l'alluma. Finalement, même la fin de la soirée avait été ennuyante. Ils avaient couché ensemble et John n'avait absolument rien ressentit. Quel ennui.

Une dizaine de messages l'assaillirent une fois son téléphone allumé. Il sourit, tous venaient de Sherlock.

(20h35) _Je m'ennuie.-SH_

(21h12) _Il n'y a plus de lait, John. -SH_

(21h15) _J'ai besoin de lait pour une expérience. -SH_

(21h18) _Je vais mettre de l'alcool pour remplacer le lait. -SH_

(22h48) _Mon expérience a explosée , j'ai utilisé un de tes pulls pour essuyer. -SH_

(23h02) _Josef Kurtiss a était tué par sa tante, son aspirateur l'incrimine . -SH_

(23h39) _Je m'ennui -Sh_

(00h01) _Je_

(00h01) _m'_

(00h02) _ennui_

(00h02) _-SH_

John sourit, le dernier message datait seulement de quelques minutes, alors il répondit.

(00h06) **Va acheter du lait si tu t'ennuies tant.**

(00h07) _Je ne fais jamais les courses. -SH_

(00h09) **Et bien il y a une première fois à tout n'est-ce pas ?**

(00h11) _Ce n'est pas un argument. -SH_

(00h12) **C'en est un, et un très bon même.**

(00h14) _Je n'en ai pas envie, satisfait ? -SH_

(00h16) **S'il était possible de ne faire que ce dont on a envie, la vie serait infiniment plus belle.**

(00h19) _Je ne fais que ce dont j'ai envie. -SH_

(00h20) **Car tu te fiches d'être bien vu par la société Sherlock.**

(00h20) _N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? -SH_

(00h24) **Si.**

(00h25) **Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.**

(00h26) _Et toi tu ne peux pas ? -SH_

(00h27) **Non**.

(00h27) _Et de quoi as tu envie John ? -SH_

John soupira et posa son téléphone sur son torse. De quoi avait-il envie ? Maintenant que Sherlock lui avait posé la question, la réponse était évidente. C'était lui qu'il voulait. C'était son visage qu'il s'était imaginé quand il faisait l'amour à Alma.

Bordel, dans quelle galère s'était il encore foutu ? Car ce n'était pas que de l'attirance, oh non, cela aurait été bien trop simple. C'était des sentiments qu'il avait.

Il avait des sentiments pour Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe auto proclamé et prétendument marié à son travail. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ?

Il ralluma son écran et tapa sur les touches en hésitant.

(00h33) **De beaucoup de choses.**

Une fois le message envoyé, il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour observer le corps allongé à ses côtés, ce corps si féminin, tout en courbe et en forme, une féminité sur laquelle il avait fantasmé pendant des années. Mais ce temps était révolu. C'était sur le corps masculin qu'il avait des pensées déplacées, dorénavant. Sur un corps en particulier, un corps longiligne et fin fait d'angles et de porcelaine. Le corps parfait du détective, son torse, ses longues jambes et son visage élégant et sculptural. C'était de lui qu'il avait envie, il voulait le posséder, le serrer contre lui, contre son cœur, lui transmettre sa passion par son toucher, le cajoler et l'aimer. Bordel, ce qu'il voulait l'aimer, l'aimer aux yeux de tous.

(00h34) _De quelles choses ? -SH_

(00h35) **De choses qui me sont interdites.**

(00h36) _Rien n'est interdit et surtout pas tes envies. -SH_

(00h37) **Même si elles impliquent une autre personne ?**

(00h38) _Tu peux avoir qui tu veux John, ne me dis pas que tu es timide en amour maintenant. -SH_

(00h39) **_Cette personne ne veut pas de moi._**

(00h39) _Comment peux-tu le savoir sans poser la question ? -SH_

(00h39) **Je le sais Sherlock, il n'aime rien ni personne.**

(00h40) _Peut-être es-tu une exception. -SH_

(00h40) **Pourquoi en serai-je une ?**

(00h40) _Car tu es différent, John Watson. -SH_

(00h41) **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

(00h41) _Au contraire, je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Peut-être que cette personne a les mêmes envies que toi. -SH_

(00h42) **Tu as tord.**

(00h42) _Je n'ai jamais tord -SH_

(00h43) **Tu as tord dans le cas présent.**

(00h43) _Qui est cette personne ? -SH_

(00h44) **Quoi ? Ça ne te regardes pas.**

(00h45) _Dis-moi qui il est et j'analyserai ses actions. -SH_

(00h45) **Non Sherlock, je ne veux pas**.

(00h46) _Pourquoi ? -SH_

(00h47) **Parce que je ne veux pas, arrête d'insister.**

De son côté de l'écran, Sherlock , drapé dans sa robe de chambre en soie et les genoux replié contre son torse, fronça les sourcils. Quel était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait ? Celui qui lui tordait l'estomac ? Qui était cet homme qui faisait battre le cœur de John ? Celui qui avait réussi à faire douter le médecin de son hétérosexualité. Il grogna et oublia toutes les belles promesses qu'il s'était faites, celles de laisser John être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Son cerveau se mit alors à tourner à pleine vitesse et à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, déduire :

(00h50) _C'est un homme, ça tu l'as déjà précisé, que tu connais, logique. Puisque tu ne veux pas que je l'analyse, c'est quelqu'un que je connais aussi. Tu le vois souvent étant donné que tu as développé un attachement certain et tu ne veux pas lui faire part de tes envies car, tu as peur de détruire votre amitié ou alors tu n'es pas sûr de son orientation sexuelle, peut-être les deux. -SH_

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il réfléchit puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

(00h51) **Sherlock, arrête s'il te plait.**

(00h52) _Est-ce que c'est Lestrade ?_

John fut tellement surprit quand il reçut le message de Sherlock qu'il aurait très bien pu s'étouffer s'il avait de l'eau dans la bouche. Greg Lestrade ? Sherlock pensait-il vraiment qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le policier ?

(00h53) **Greg ?! Bien sûr que non !**

Sherlock se leva pour aller s'affaler théâtralement sur le canapé . Si ce n'était pas Gavin Lestrade, qui est-ce que cela pourrait être ?

(00h55) _Ne me dis pas que c'est Mycroft._

Il eu des frissons de dégoût rien qu'en écrivant cette phrase, John et Mycroft ensemble ? Eurk, ça lui donnait envie de vomir mais heureusement la réponse du docteur ne tarda pas à arriver et à le rassurer.

(00h56) **Mycroft ? Est-ce que tu es fou !?**

(00h57) _Alors je ne vois pas._

(00h58) **Et c'est très bien comme ça**.

Un homme, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, proche de John et que plus tôt il décrivait comme quelqu'un n'aimant rien ni personne ? Il réfléchit, ce n'était pas Lestrade, ni Mycroft alors qui ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Mike, lui et John ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, Anderson était à exclure de la liste, il restait Dimmock, mais John le détestait cordialement. Alors qui ? Il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur les chaussures de John et les siennes qui attendaient dans l'entrée.

Il avait oublié le plus important. John vivait avec lui, ils étaient proches et il s'était proclamé plusieurs fois marié à son travail, et puis il était un sociopathe de haut niveau incapable d'aimer (du moins en apparence) , n'est-ce pas ?

Non, John ne pouvait pas avoir envie de lui.

(01h00) _Est-ce que c'est moi ?_

Le monde de John s'écroula pendant une fraction de seconde, Sherlock avait finalement compris. C'était finit.

(01h02) **Sherlock...**

(01h03) _Réponds moi_

(01h03) _s'il te plaît ?_

(01h04) **Oui**

(01h15) _C'est partagé_.

(01h15) _Rentre maintenant John_.

(01h16) **Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu ..?**

(01h16) _Apparemment_.

(01h17) **Ne joue pas avec les sentiments Sherlock, c'est la pire chose à faire, ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir.**

(01h18) _Je suis sincère John , je te le jure._

(01h19) **Imaginons que je rentre et que je t'embrasse. Aurais-tu envie ?**

(01h20) _N'imaginons rien et fait le._

(01h20) **J'arrive**.

Aussitôt le message envoyé, John sortit du lit à toute vitesse et se saisit de son pantalon, il se rhabilla tout aussi vite et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se sentait si léger d'un coup. Sherlock, venait-il vraiment de lui avouer l'aimer lui aussi ? C'était si soudain et cela semblait tellement irréel.

Il pénétra dans le salon et se saisit d'une feuille posée sur la table et d'un stylo.

"Je dois partir en urgence, ma logeuse a fait une mauvaise chute. Merci pour le repas et la nuit, on se voit lundi. "

Il hésita à rajouter un « désolé » mais il ne l'était pas alors il lâcha le stylo, saisit sa veste sur le porte-manteaux et s'enfuit discrètement dans la nuit. Il était enfin temps de le retrouver. Lui.

Après les vingt minutes de métro, et dix de marche/course, les plus longues de sa vie, il arriva finalement devant la porte du 221b. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il pouvait entendre son sang battre à ses oreilles.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, qu'il monta en courant, il sauta même certaines marches. L'attente devenait atroce, il le voulait tellement.

John arriva devant la dernière porte, celle de leur appartement. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'ouvrir et de s'avancer. Il était prêt. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, avoir peur, se remettre en question. Il le voulait lui, sa peau, ses lèvres, son souffle, il le voulait tout entier. Et il était là, Sherlock Holmes, devant lui, magnifique et imposant. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la noirceur qui régnait dans l'appartement, il était si beau, si grandiose que John se retrouva une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Cet homme qu'il aimait éperdument le fixait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« John, je- » murmura Sherlock d'une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà John s'était avancé, qu'il l'avait rejoint en quelques enjambées et posé une main pressante sur sa nuque. Ils avaient trop attendu, plus de temps pour les paroles.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors regardés pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures avant que John n'amorce un mouvement et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Et ce fut alors une explosion. Sherlock sembla sortir de sa paralysie et il se saisit de ses hanches, les colla contre lui et répondit au baiser d'une manière passionnée. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la douceur, ils avaient besoin de se sentir l'un l'autre, de se battre pour cet amour qu'ils avaient chacun pensait impossible. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues dansaient à un rythme effréné, et c'était bon, si bon et dévastateur. La main de John tirait sur les cheveux de Sherlock, il passait ses doigts dans ses boucles et bon dieu qu'il aimait ça. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant, même quand il avait était à la guerre. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à ce baiser, à cette promesse d'amour qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il se perdait dans cette étreinte, son corps entier n'était plus qu'un feu ardent et John su qu'il vivait enfin, à ce moment-là, collé au corps de Sherlock. Il existait.

Il pouvait enfin toucher la peau de son ami, passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt gris qui servait de pyjama au détective, caressait son ventre du bout de ses doigts. Il était doux, doux et chaud et il gémissait dans la bouche de John, criait son désir alors qu'il dévorait les lèvres de son tortionnaire. Car c'était de la torture pour lui, mais néanmoins une torture incroyablement érotique.

Ils ne savaient plus vraiment qui avait enlevé quoi à l'autre, mais ils se retrouvaient torses nus, collés l'un à l'autre, perdus dans une étreinte qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Les deux bouches affamées se quittèrent pour respirer et leurs paupières s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement. Sherlock avait l'air si dévergondé, pensa John en souriant. Ses lèvres étaient rouges d'avoir reçue trop de baisers, ses boucles étaient dans le désordre total à cause des mains de John et ses yeux, mon dieu, ses yeux... John voulait se perdre dans ce regard où une lueur de désir brûlait, brûlait pour lui.

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'albâtre et caressa sa pommette, redescendit ses doigts pour toucher de leur pulpe sa lèvre supérieure et inspira profondément, Sherlock ouvrit sa bouche, leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés. Allait-il oser ? John n'osa pas bouger, une tension avait pris possession de son corps. Sherlock sortit sa langue et lécha le doigt, tout d'abord timidement puis il s'enhardit en entendant les gémissants que son ami essayait de retenir sans succès. Il finit par englober l'index de ses lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses, fit rouler sa langue autour, jouant de ses joues pour l'aspirer.

L'érection de John lui faisait mal, contenue dans son pantalon trop serré, il n'avait jamais été aussi dur et pourtant ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Le corps, le visage de Sherlock était un appel à la luxure , il avait cet air innocent et en même temps si excitant. John se demandait de quoi il aurait l'air avec ses lèvres autour de son sexe plutôt que son doigt. Bordel, il allait jouir s'il continuait à penser à cela. Il ferma les yeux et se rapprocha encore plus lui, il retira son doigt pour le remplacer par sa bouche, il posa une multitude de baisers sur ses lèvres puis descendit dans son cou, il embrassa sa mâchoire puis sur sa pomme d'Adam. Sherlock déglutissait et peinait à respirer.

« Tellement beau...» Le détective grogna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de John, il le poussa sur le canapé. Le blond le regardait, alanguit et le visage rougit , son torse nu remontait au rythme de sa respiration et Sherlock profita de la vue qu'il avait. Il était beau, abandonné de la sorte pour son seul plaisir. Son corps était légèrement halé, marqué à vie par le soleil Afghan, des vestiges de sa musculature passée étaient encore présents et une légère couche de poil partait de son nombril et descendait jusqu'à son pantalon. Il mourrait d'envie d'enlever la ceinture, de descendre les vêtements et de découvrir là où les poils s'arrêtaient. Mais il se retint de le faire, il voulait le regarder, encore, ne plus arracher son regard au corps si parfait qui se livrait à lui, il voulait en faire sa muse, l'adorer pour toujours. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire à quel point il était désirable.

John remarqua son trouble et se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, une légère panique se saisit de lui et il se mit à douter, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il effrayé Sherlock ? Est ce que celui-ci ne voulait plus de lui ? Le dégoûtait-il… ? Il se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

« Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Tu es magnifique. »

Soulagé, John sourit et intima à l'autre de s'approcher. Ils collèrent alors à nouveaux leurs corps. Sherlock posa sa bouche sur sa gorge, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau tout en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant. John était son instrument, il jouait de lui, à chaque caresse un nouveau gémissement passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Sherlock créait une symphonie de soupirs et de gémissements, il touchait sa peau avec autant de concentration et de passion qu'il jouait de l'archer sur les cordes de son violon. John le faisait vibrer, s'abandonner à des sensations qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimenté et il ne ressentait pas l'once d'une hésitation. Pour la première fois, il se sentait entier, enfin lui-même.

De ses doigts de prodige, il retraça la courbe des lèvres de John. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Sherlock descendit ses mains le long de son torse et lui retira doucement son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa cuisse, léchant la peau et la suçotant. John gémissait et tirait sur les cheveux corbeaux du détective, il était assailli par le plaisir, tout était si bon. Son boxer fut descendu lui aussi et il se retrouva nu face au regard affamé de son amant. Normalement, il se serait senti mal à l'aise en étant ainsi regardé, mais cette fois là était différente, le regard que posait Sherlock sur lui était doux et aimant et il se sentait en confiance. Il tira le détective à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser et déboutonner son pantalon, il le déshabilla lui aussi avec des mouvements pressés et maladroits. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant et ne se quittant seulement pour respirer. John finit par se relever pour se saisir de son pantalon et en sortir un préservatif, se décollant ainsi du corps bouillant de Sherlock qui grogna. Il l'enfila sur son sexe tendu et il sourit à l'homme qui le regardait, toujours allongé sur le canapé et qui semblait être impatient.

Il lui tendit la main :

« On sera mieux dans une chambre, tu ne crois pas ? » Le détective se saisit de sa main et il coururent presque jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils s'allongèrent sur les draps défaits, John au-dessus de Sherlock ,ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête , encadrant les boucles noires du plus jeune. Leurs regards étaient accrochés. Ça y est, il y était. Peut-être étaient-ils intimidés ? Peut-être était-ce de l'appréhension ? Ils ne savaient pas, mais ils étaient plus calmes, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ne pas se presser ne pas tout gâcher. Ce moment était à eux, c'était leur première fois. Ils se partageaient la même respiration, les mêmes battements de cœurs, les mêmes envies et sentiments. Alors tout doucement, John descendit sa main le long du torse puis du ventre de son amant, et presque timidement, il se saisit du membre de Sherlock, le faisant gémir. Il commença quelques mouvements de va et vient, il voulait qu'il se détende, que la suite ne soit pas douloureuse pour lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il prépara le détective tout en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Sherlock l'embrassa en retour et caressa sa joue.

«Maintenant..

-Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. »

Alors John prit son visage en coupe, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses et souri.

Il plaça son sexe à son entrée et commença à le pénétrer, doucement, sans se précipiter. Il voulait que Sherlock n'ait pas mal, qu'il prenne du plaisir. Autour d'eux, le monde semblait s'être arrêté, seul le corps du détective contre le sien lui importait. Il était en lui, faisait parti de lui. Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps mince et nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ils gémirent en concert quand John amorça un premier mouvement. C'était terriblement sensuel, ils s'embrassaient, se toucher et s'aimer, collant leurs corps, leurs lèvres, se regardant avec désir. C'était à eux, un moment qui leur appartenait, quelque chose de privilégié. Leur étreinte était composée de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisir. Leurs corps se fondaient, se mélanger, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. John accéléra ses à-coups, se mouvant contre le détective et lui volant de ses lèvres ses gémissements à la source. Sherlock était tellement beau ainsi abandonné à la passion qui les animait. Il se laissait aller dans les bras de son amant tel une poupée de chiffon, il faisait pleinement confiance à John, se donner à lui.

Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ils y étaient presque, la délivrance était proche. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, ils étaient en symbiose. Les ongles de Sherlock se plantèrent dans la nuque de John tandis qu'il gémît une dernière fois avant de jouir. Son corps se tendit et ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrît , toujours collée contre sa semblable. «John...» Murmura-t-il dans un souffle avant de se déverser entre leurs deux corps. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant, inspirant son odeur et le serrant contre lui. John fit encore quelques va et vient avant de venir à son tour dans un cri rauque. Il se retira puis s'allongea contre le détective, le gardant contre lui. Ils peinaient tous les deux à reprendre leur respiration.

« Il reste du lait, murmura Sherlock. J'ai menti, je voulais juste un prétexte pour te parler. » John le regarda puis se mit à rire pendant quelques secondes tout en caressant les boucles brunes qui reposaient sur son torse. « Bonne nuit » dit-il en souriant toujours et en remontant d'une main la couette sur eux.

Le médecin s'endormit le premier, serrant toujours contre lui le corps de l'autre. Celui-ci le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sherlock ne savait pas comment appréhender la suite mais il s'en fichait, il prenait le risque de ne pas tout contrôler pour une fois car là, dans les bras de son amant, c'était la place à laquelle il voulait appartenir. Il se promit de tout faire pour rendre John heureux, pour qu'il affiche le même sourire béat qu'il abordait à l'instant pour le reste de sa vie. L'ex-soldat méritait au moins ça. Il ne toucherait plus jamais à la drogue et ne prendrait (presque) plus de risques sur un coup de tête, peut-être ne serait-il pas facile à vivre, c'était certain même, il restait le même. Mais néanmoins, il ferait en sorte que John soit toujours conscient de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

L'odeur de John était un mélange de Earl Grey, de feuilles mortes et d'après-rasoir qui sentait le citron, et Sherlock la respira une dernière fois au creux de son cou avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle drogue, une moins néfaste et plus précieuse.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à la rédiger même si elle m'a donné du fil à retordre à certains moments !**

 **Il y a une partie qui a justement était très difficile à écrire, c'est celle où ils s'envoient les SMS et qu'ils s'annoncent en quelque sorte leur amour. Je la trouve brouillon, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé pendant la lecture :)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review car c'est le seul retour que j'aurai sur cette histoire, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives elles sont toutes les bienvenues ( tant que la critique est constructive bien sûr)**

 **William**


End file.
